The present invention relates to the technical field of mousetraps, and more particularly relates to a mousetrap with alarming and reminding functions.
A traditional mouse clip generally includes a bottom plate, a clip disposed on the bottom plate, and a trigger plate. When a mouse steps on the trigger plate, the clip can be immediately closed to trap the mouse. However, such mouse clip is easy to clamp pets and children due to lack of a protective housing.
To this end, there are also some mousetraps with protective shells on the market currently. The mouse clip is installed inside the protective shell. After the mouse enters the protective shell and touches the mouse clip, the mouse clip can trap the mouse. However, the existing mouse clip only has a trapping function and has the single function. Moreover, because the mouse clip is not placed for a short time and needs to be placed for a long time, many users forget the position where the mouse clip is placed due to the long time. After the mouse is trapped, the mouse clip cannot automatically send a reminding signal. A stench source is found out only when a corpse of the mouse is smelly, thereby affecting the use of the users.